


family

by drqco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: a slice of time at the allen-albert household.





	family

**Author's Note:**

> well damn i wrote fluff 
> 
> (pls listen to the musical in the heights. been listening to it the past month and im pretty addicted to it as i am with hamilton) 
> 
> remember, just breathe x

"Daddy?" 

"Yeah, Lex?" 

"When's pa coming home?"

"Soon, Lex. Soon," Barry responds, lifting his son up and putting him on the counter. Julian was working late, today. It was another big meta case. He's never worked this late when they adopted their son, Alex. Alex had curly black hair and tanned skin, a slightly darker version of Julian's. He had brown eyes and was short. Barry gave the five year old the mixing bowl and told him to mix. "Okay, dad!" He responds, voice cheery. It causes Barry to smile. 

He prepares the oven and pan for the cookies they were making. He turns around for a second to grab everything he needed. When he turns back, Alex had a hand in the bowl and was eating a little bit of the cookie dough. 

"Uh, hi Dad?" He smiles nervously, holding his hands behind his back. Barry chuckles at his son, coming over and planting a kiss on his nose. He ruffles his hair and proceeds to spoon the dough into the pan. He puts them in the oven and carries Alex into the living room. He sits him down on the couch. 

"What do you wanna watch, Lex?" 

He has some DvDs laid out on the coffee table, Lilo and Stitch, Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone, and finally, Sesame Street. Alex points to Harry Potter, and Barry chuckles. "Good choice, Lex. Your pa and I are proud. Your uncle Cisco is probably proud too," Alex laughs while Barry loads the dvd in. He slides back to Alex and Alex holds his arms out. "Cuddle, daddy?" 

"Of course, Lex," Barry instantly wraps his arms around Alex. They were both in pajamas, Alex in his spaceship ones and Barry in striped pajama pants and one of Julian's sweaters. The opening music fills his ears and Alex's eyes widen. "Woah," Alex says in awe. A few minutes pass and the timer for the cookies chime. He leaves Alex for a little bit to take the cookies out and cool them down. He puts them in the container but saves two, one for him and one for Alex. He comes back, cookies in hand. He hands one to Alex. "What do you say?" he asks. "Thank you, daddy!" He responds excitedly, eating the cookie. He turns back to the movie. "Those people are mean," Alex says, pointing to the Dursleys. "I know, right? Don't be like that, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." 

Barry hugs Alex and eventually falls asleep, his breath tickles Alex. Julian arrives a few minutes after Barry fell asleep, Alex sprinting towards him and Barry waking up with a jolt. "What the fu—" 

"Allen, language!" 

"Yeah, daddy, langige!" Alex giggles, following his pa. He couldn't quite say that word yet. When Barry looks up, Julian is holding their son, laughing. "How's my little Alex?" He tickles Alex. 

"Haha, Pa!" Alex giggles. He puts Alex down for a minute to put his bag and jacket on the table. He scoops Alex up and pretends to fly him to Barry. "Woosh!" Alex exclaims, arms extending sideways. Julian sits next to Barry, quickly placing a kiss on his cheek. Alex sits on his lap, eyes going back to the movie. Julian wraps his arms around him and says, "Papa's hold!" It was thing between him and Alex. He'd wrap his arms around him, tightly enough for Alex to try and get out. Alex giggles and squirms around a bit, eventually escaping and shouting, "I win!" Julian laughs and Alex is on his lap, calming down from the laughter. "Ooh, Harry Potter, Lex? Good choice." 

"See, Lex. I told you pa would be proud," Barry laughs. Julian turns to him and kisses him quickly. Then, he lays his head on his shoulder. The three of them watch in peace. "How's work?" Barry asks, threading his fingers through Julian's hair. "Still crappy. God, I wish Singh would get off my bloody, fuc—"

"Ah, ah. Language, Jules." 

"Whatever," he chuckles, leaning into to Barry's touch. "I like her," Alex says. Julian looks at the screen. "Hermione, yeah, I like her too, Lex. But Luna's a little better." 

Barry gives him a confused look, which says, "What the fuck? Hermione is way better." 

Julian laughs at him, they've been married for ten years, he's gotten better at reading Barry. Suddenly, Alex turns around and grabs Julian's glasses from off his head. Julian helps him get it off. Alex puts them on, they are obviously too big for him. He places his hands on his hips and says, "I'm Papa, and, you are?" He did a Hermione impression. God, he's a nerd already. 

The three of them burst into laughter, Barry laughing the hardest. "He's a nerd already, Jules!" 

The three calm down after a few minutes, Julian leaving the two of them to go change. He comes back, in sweatpants and a sweater too big for him. "Pa! The guy looks like you!" 

"I tried to distract him, Jules. Don't blame me!" Barry puts his hands up, a big grin on face. He looks at the TV and is Draco Malfoy is on it. He rubs his hand on face and laughs. "I know, Lexi," He laughs at sits next to them. Barry and Julian talk to themselves as Alex watches and slowly falls asleep. Julian scoops him up and carries him to his room. He lays him down and tucks him in. "Love you, Lex."

Julian goes back to the master bedroom, with Barry already sprawled on their bed. "Move your ass, Barry." 

"Thought you liked my ass?" 

"Shut up." 

He lies down next to Barry, who automatically curls around him. He's pretty tired, he worked late today. Julian reaches over and turns off the lamp on the lamp stand. He puts an arm around Barry and closes his eyes. He sighs, this is what he wanted. A family, a happy one, in fact. In this moment, he's happy he's alive. Barry mumbles something against his chest and moves closer to Julian. 

"Mm, love you. Night." Julian smiles. 

"Love you too, Bar. Love you too."


End file.
